Witchhunters
Witchhunters is an American Live-action fantasy television series created for Netflix by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth. The series follows a young woman named Brittany who is transported to the 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts after falling into a well at her hometown Brandon, Florida where she meets the half-witch boy Barrett. When a monster from that era tries to take the magical lys Jewel embodied in her, she becomes Salem's chosen warrior, known as the "Witchhunter", to protect the Jewel and Salem from the powerful Black Witch Veronica among other dark miscreants with the help of Ben and her friends. Plot In modern-day Brandon, Florida, Brittany a 20 year-old lives with her family and her friends, Julie and Allison. On her 21hr birthday, a centipede like-witch bursts out of the enshrined Witch Killer's Well and drags her and the two girls into it. But instead of hitting the bottom of the well, the girls time travels to the past during Salem's witch trials in 17th century. The centipede witch seeks the lys Jewel, an artifact that would grant the bearer ultimate power, it had previously been defeated by the previous Witchhunter named Lyra and Brittany looks just like her. In fact, Brittany is a reincarnation of Lyra and houses the lys Jewel in her own body. because of it she is given the Witchhunter mantle. Brittany finds a young man pinned by a sacred arrow on a tree and, in a moment of desperation, frees him to help her into defeat the centipede Witch. The man is Ben a half-witch who was pinned by Lyra for trying to steal the jewel. However, the lys Jewel is extracted from Brittany's body during the ensuing fight with the witch. Despite her initial reluctance of becomes the Witchhunter, due to her weak body and autism, but eventually accepts her role after discovering the jewel will fail into the hands of Black Witches and other dark beings does as demons. as she train with her witch mentors Crow and Serena, siblings to Lyra, Barrett gains his father's sword Lightgiver and is subdued by a magical necklace to keep him in line, he aids Brittany, Julie and Allison in protect the Jewel and Salem, dealing with the threats both outside and inside the town, Throughout her training and missions with Ben, she befriends other white witches and discovers that the Black Witches, lead by Veronica, a white turn evil and the cause of the initial conflict between Ben and Lyra, revealed to originally be lovers, are gathering for the completion of Helheim Bridge, which will be a portal for the Black Witches to the earth from Hell as part of a pact deal with the Devil. Cast Most of the series's cast portray fictional, versions of themselves. *Brittany/Witchhunter, the first Witchhunter in 50 years and a reluctant hero under pressure of leading two difficult lives, despite this she is a brave, kind and warm-hearted young woman who believes in never turning her back on someone in trouble, she has a talent for magic with her wand and cares deeply for her friends and Ben. *Dylan Sprouse as Ben, the half-witch son of Viva and James, Born as a half-witch, had a difficult and lonely childhood, as witches and humans despised him for his mixed bloodline. He is originally jealous and despise Brittany, due to her being the Witchhunter and Lyra's reincarnation but later befriends her, As a half-witch superhuman strength and other magical abilities just as casting spells and sword-fighting. *Julie, She is a feisty, kind, and intelligent young woman who aids Brittany in her quests with Ben. She is an excellent Sharpshooter woman, welding a Long Rifle and two Flintlock Fowler-like Revolver guns. *Allison, She is a sarcastic but kind-hearted young woman who aids Brittany in her quests with Ben and Julie, She obtains a magical War hammer call Sundown. Category:Live-Action Category:Fantasy Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:2018 Category:Netflix Category:TV-14 Category:Netflix Original Series